Seattle
by Rubsig
Summary: AU. Dos hombres peleando por el corazón de una dama, típico. Pero pongan drama, traición, infidelidad y una meta que desean todos de por medio, las cosas cambian. La vida de un cirujano no es tan fácil, si se está enamorado de la prima del jefe.


**Capítulo 1. Seattle está loco.**

 _Disclaimer_. Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishi-troll, pero lo estoy seduciendo para que me lo regalexd.

— _¡¿Eres idiota?!—_ alejó el móvil de su cara, con rostro pálido—. _¡Te dije que cruzaras en el siguiente semáforo!_

—¡Eso hice Sakura!

— _¡Además, es un delito manejar con el celular! ¡Podrían multarte, estate atento!—_ cada vez odiaba más Seattle, enserio que lo odiaba—. _Bien, te volveré a repetir las calles...—_ La paciencia se le estaba acabando a la pelirrosa, y Naruto lo sabía de sobra.— _Y Naruto_ — Un silencio aterrador los inundó— _si vuelves a gritarme, te mataré_.— El mensaje le llegó fuerte y claro.

Trató de obedecer toda indicación que le hacía su amiga. Esperando por fin llegar al maldito hospital.

Y no, no estaba enfermo o tenía alguna cita, él era un cirujano, ya había sido interno en el hospital general de Los Ángeles, ahora venía por el premio gordo. Lo habían referido a Seattle, ya que era el mejor de su generación, aceptó con gusto, no solo tenía la oportunidad de ser el jefe de cirugía general, sino que allá trabajaba su amiga de la infancia (Que por cierto jamás rompió contacto) Sakura Haruno, una doctora sin igual.

Cuando vio el letrero gigantesco del hospital, dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, por fin había llegado. Colgó después de despedirse de la ojos esmeralda mientras buscaba estacionamiento.

Sí que era grande, leyó algo sobre él en internet y en los folletos que le dieron, estaba lo mejor de lo mejor trabajando dentro de sus paredes.

Cuando encontró un lugar libre aceleró rápidamente, pero algo hizo que detuviera su andar. Era otro auto, con la misma intención. Si se movía, probablemente ambos vehículos chocaría, él era desinteresado y lo dejaría por la paz si llegara a sufrir un rayón, pero no estaba seguro con el otro conductor.

—¡Oye, ese es mi lugar de siempre!— escuchó gritar a alguien.

Bajó el vidrio de su puerta y sus ojos se detuvieron en una rubia que lo miraba asesina. Sin duda la había visto en algún lado...—Lo siento, me quitaré enseguida— Habló haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera un poco.

A regañadientes, la ojiazul volvió a su asiento. Ambas puertas sonaron cerrarse y la mujer hizo que las llantas de su auto fueran en reversa, dando espacio suficiente para que Naruto pudiera salir, pero también para que pudiera...

De un movimiento rápido el vehículo negro se estacionó, dejando a una rubia boquiabierta. El chico salió de su automóvil con una sonrisa victoriosa.—Lo siento, llego tarde— Con un botón hizo que las puertas se sellaran y las luces resplandecieran—. A la próxima tal vez, dulzura.— dijo caminando con desinterés dentro de las puertas del hospital, atrapando casi todas las miradas que se encontraban ahí (Más de las mujeres).

Con su maletín y bata en mano, se adentró más sin dificultad ni nervosismo, no venía a jugar, él sería el próximo jefe de cirugía.

Dio una ojeada rápida a la recepción, no se equivocaba, era realmente espacioso.—Tú pedazo de descuidado— escuchó decir antes de que sus ojos sólo pudieran ver el piso limpio y blanco, gracias al golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Sabía que algunas personas miraron con asombro y preocupación.

—¡¿Qué te suce...— pero calló al instante al ver esos esmeralda, no sería fácil borrar esa amenaza de su cabeza—. S-Sakura...

La pelirrosa asintió, sabía que la advertencia que le había dado sería suficiente.—Tardaste mucho— se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Enserio es tan difícil llegar hasta aquí?

—No conozco nada ni a nadie, creo que sí lo es— habló acariciando la zona del golpe—. Oe, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?— Preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

—No he dormido en cuarenta y dos horas, hay mucho trabajo y además tengo que darle indicaciones a un niño para que llegue aquí y además cause problemas, ¿Tú serías feliz Naruto?— el rubio la observó por unos segundos. Enserio que se veía cansada, ni siquiera se había arreglado el cabello y su bata blanca estaba manchada de un lado.

—¿Eso es vomito?

—Un par de niños estaban jugando en la sala de espera y fui a calmarlos, al parecer uno había desayunado burritos— sentenció derrotada, haciendo que su cabeza cayera frente a Naruto, alarmando al chico—. Como sea, el jefe de cirugía general te está esperando, te dará tu bata oficial del hospital— el ojiazul miró con extrañez su brazo derecho— Tendrás que deshacerte de esa, ya no la necesitarás más.

Uzumaki asintió mientras caminaba detrás de su amiga, observando con curiosidad todo su alrededor. Aparte de la mujer gritona del estacionamiento, todo estaba tranquilo.— ¿Por qué...

—Esta es la parte de recepción y sala de descanso Naruto, la cosa cambia en el área en la que estarás— dijo la pelirrosa antes de que su hiperactivo compañero finalizara—. Aquí es donde vienen los que fueron citados a algún chequeo o las personas que presentan cosas leves, verás cosas bizarras y sobrehumanas de tu lado.

Eso sonaba como a un reto, y Naruto amaba los retos.—¿Crees que no lo sé?— preguntó posando sus manos en la nuca—. Vine preparado— Cerró sus ojos, atrayendo la atención de la chica— Sé que encontraré hasta los casos más irracionales, pero eso es lo interesante y apasionante que tiene esta carrera.

—Te escuchas confiado.

—Lo estoy.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.—Naruto, como sabrás, este es el hospital más famoso y completo de Seattle, aquí se encuentra la élite de profesionales. La gente debe hacer una reservación muy larga si no es algo grave— el rubio sintió que su amiga hablaba enserio—. No será fácil llegar hasta tu objetivo. Como todos, tienes que pasar por cientos de cabezas si quieres estar en la cima— Su mirada se intensificó, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina— Y sé cual es ese objetivo, pero te advierto que el jefe que está ahora, no te lo podrá nada simple, es uno de los mejores en su categoría.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Sí, pero no creo que tus oportunidades sean muy grandes.

Un silencio los inundó, Sakura tenía razón, no es como si llegara, se presentara y le dieran el título sin esfuerzos.—Y ese jefe...

—Neji Hyuga— dijo la chica apretando el botón del ascensor—. Sin duda dejaría mi cuerpo a su cuidado, es uno de los cirujanos prodigios que tiene este hospital.

—¿Uno? ¿Hay más?

—No tienes ni la menor idea a lo que te enfrentas, Naruto— entraron rápidamente.

Sakura oprimió el botón del piso tres. A lo que había estudiado, el hospital Konoha contaba con cinco pisos, cada piso por especialidad.

En la planta baja estaba la sala de descanso, tanto para los pacientes, como para las enfermeras del lugar, la recepción, laboratorios, banco de sangre, cafetería, además de tener una zona para cuando las ambulancias tengan algún caso crítico y los paramédicos puedan estabilizarlo mientras lo llevan al piso número uno, donde se encuentran cuidados intensivos.

El primer nivel se componía de habitaciones y quirófanos, esa era su área, además de tener un lugar de descanso completo. El segundo era más calmado, ya que ahí se encuentran los cuneros y la especialidad de pediatría, ecografías y salas en donde ayudan a las madres primerizas. En el tercer nivel sabía que encontraría a Sakura, ya que estaba lleno de habitaciones y consultorios, además de que la farmacia estaba para todo el público en ese lugar. Cuarto piso, habitaciones y más habitaciones. Y por último se encontraba otra área de emergencias, ya que arriba del todo está el helipuerto, donde un helicóptero llevaba pacientes críticos de algún accidente.

—¿No me mostrarás el hospital?

—Sé que sabes dónde está cada área, con eso es suficiente— lo conocía bien—. Lo descubrirás tú mismo si algo no encuentras.

—No es de ayuda.

La pelirrosa dejó salir un suspiro.—Naruto, yo también estaba asustada el primer día, pero...

—No estoy asustado.

—Deberías.

—¿Por qué estarlo? No vine a temer.

La chica solo se limitó a sonreír.—Como te dije, debes descubrirlo por tu cuenta— la sonrisa de Sakura no le dio buena espina, escondía algo y lo sabía.

El ascensor dejó de subir, abriendo sus puertas. Al rubio se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión; alcanzó a ver que dos camillas se movían a una velocidad alta, empujadas por enfermeros, los de bata corrían por todos lados, algunos conversaban con los pacientes, dedujo que estaban dando buenas o malas noticias, sin duda, un desastre.—¿Q-Qué?

—Es temporada de internos, todos los que vez son jóvenes que vienen a practicar, ya pasamos por eso, deberías saberlo— Entraron. Naruto casi cae gracias a una chiquilla que lo empujó—. Este es el pan de cada día.

Se adentraron más al pasillo.—Lo sé, pero...

—Diablos— lo cortó enseguida, ya que el aparato que tenía en la cintura pitó varias veces—. Debo dejarte, la paciente del trescientos cincuenta está a punto de dar a luz— Finalizó con rapidez mientras corría al ascensor y apretaba el botón con desesperación.

Éste se abrió, haciendo que la pelirrosa entrara, Naruto quedó en medio pasillo con la mirada extrañada puesta en ella.—¿Y qué se supone que haga?— preguntó alzando los brazos.

—Encuentra a Tenten— dijo la Haruno mientras las puertas se cerraban de a poco—. Ella te dirá dónde está Neji— El rubio trataba de memorizar todo lo que le decía— ¡Suerte!— gritó antes de que finalmente las puertas se cerraran en el rostro de ambos.

Otro golpe que sintió en su espalda, pero esta vez su agresor se detuvo.—Lo siento mu...— se cortó enseguida—. ¡Tú!— el Uzumaki volteó, mirando unos azules intensos.

Alzó una ceja, confundido. Al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de su estupidez.—La chica del estacionamiento...— Susurró, estaba jodido. Lo sabía al ver la bata que llevaba.

—¡Sí, la chica del estacionamiento, a la que le debes una disculpa!— gritó atrayendo la atención de varios ahí—. ¡Yo también debía llegar a tiempo, ¿Sabías?!— ¿Le estaba regañando?

—¿Eres cirujana?— preguntó interrumpiendo el odio de la chica hacia su persona—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Y eso qué te importa?— escupió con la mirada hecha furia.

—Ino— ambos miraron en dirección a una morocha, que estaba cruzada de brazos—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Tenten— susurró la rubia, llamando la atención de Naruto—. Un tarado maleducado, esto está sucediendo— Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaya, si es Uzumaki Naruto— saludó la morocha. Le hizo un gesto a la tal Ino para que se calmara

El rubio caminó dirección a su salvadora.—¿Eres Tenten?

—La misma— dejaron atrás a la rubia, que miraba con una ceja alzada la nuca del hombre alto—. Neji se encuentra en una cirugía ahora, pero me pidió de favor que te mostrara el piso y te diera ésto— La morocha se volteó a darle la bata, para luego seguir con su camino, invitándolo a seguirla, pero no lo hizo. Naruto se volteó hacia la rubia loca y sacó su lengua en forma de burla, haciendo que la chica cerrara en puño de forma amenazadora. Después de esa escena, el muchacho corrió hacia Tenten, caminando a su lado.


End file.
